


鎏金美人

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Historical, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bondage, Hand Feeding, Kneeling, M/M, Past Child Abusegentle!dom Steve, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: ‘鎏金’是用来观赏的，不是用来听的（除非他们的主人希望），有礼、驯服，当然了，还有时时刻刻的服从。顶嘴是史蒂文在伴侣身上十分珍视的特质，但他怀疑有没有一个活着的‘鎏金’——除了巴基——曾经被允许摆脱惊恐的外壳长久到能显示出这种特质。





	鎏金美人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Gilded Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247628) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



> Thank dear boopboop for the permission!

一阵喧哗，人群在期待，两位武士一路走到格斗场中央。欢呼声立刻变强，二人，皆按他们领主的标准装扮，各就各位，准备格斗。这样一场高手的对决，一年中并不多见，嗜血的狂热立刻压倒一切，哪怕旁观者大多为平主义者。

阴凉的双层看台上，在近臣与侍卫的围绕之中，领主史蒂文与特使皮尔斯都带着取胜的期待在观战。两个斗士都为格斗而装扮。身着金色铠甲的高大男人绰号叉骨。作为皮尔斯的私人侍卫队队长，他是个十分熟知格斗热情的人，但有传言……未被证实，却也未必毫无根据。他是个匹配了他主人许多低俗嗜好的人。

第二个人是史蒂文领主的总管。他操持着城堡内和四周封地上的一切事物，更富有争议的是，他还指挥着领主的军队。倒也不是未曾听闻在王室中一人分饰二角，但一个如史蒂文这样拥有如此多的土地和可以任意挥霍的财富的领主，通常会被认为要拥有比他现在有多的多的随行人员。

“我觉得我们甚至都不用开始我就该补偿你的损失了。”皮尔斯说道，大笑着看着下面的两个人。

史蒂文领主但笑不语。虽然叉骨体形庞大，华丽的铠甲更是令他看起来几乎有七尺之高且宽了一倍，但事实上他没比他的对手高大多少。

“我听见那些农夫叫你的人冬日战士。多奇怪的名字？更奇怪的是你居然允许如此公然不敬你的内廷贵族。”他是在刺探，想让史蒂文自投罗网。这正是他此行的目的。

在将近十年间，这小小的一隅一直未有特使莅临。病歪歪的史蒂文领主和几乎算贫穷的财产一直引不起贪婪嗜权的议院的兴趣。现在，他通过贸易累积了一份财富，并聚集了一只比任何人都更能保护帝国的军队，他的名气就引来了不小的多余关注。

“他并非贵族。”史蒂文微笑：“但他拥有着在我们这些蓝血当中都罕见的贵族品质。所以那名字当之无愧。”

很难说哪一样更冒犯皮尔斯：不具贵族血统还是暗示优于那些具有贵族血统的。

“的确。”皮尔斯说道，抿了抿嘴唇。“一个名字也给不了他什么好处。朗姆洛在格斗场里可是天赋异禀，而你却几乎没给你的人格斗装备。”

“他已经拥有了他所需的一切。”史蒂文说。的确，这位领主提供给他战士的铠甲十分简略，特别是与叉骨的披挂相比。首先，铠甲不是钢质的，而是皮革。厚而做工良好，但绝无法抵御来自长剑重击，或是短剑的猛刺。“外表是可以骗人的。”

他说的没错，但皮尔斯特使却不信他。他的锻工，那个小心缝合了他将军所穿的每一片皮甲的男人，是个天才。也许，是一个疯子天才，但依然是天才。那身铠甲所能承受的将超出它外观所呈现的。一如它的佩带者。

“我认为我们还是走着瞧。”皮尔斯说着，史蒂文起身，人群立刻安静下来。

“我的骑士们，你们皆知我们的规则。你们心怀尊荣而战，最杰出之人便会取胜。”

此刻，叉骨与冬日战士都已就位，双双举起武器致敬。

“这将会是一场有意思的比试，不是吗？”史蒂文的一个随行人员说，渴望见血。

“我怀疑。”史蒂文说道。

果然，叉骨率先出手，俯身一挥，送出致命一击。人群沸腾了，渴望着第一抹鲜血，而冬日战士甚至都没尝试躲避。

尖叫升起，因为冬日战士猛然将剑柄砸向地面，暴力到连剑身都没入了红土里几寸。

叉骨踉跄，被如此行径所惑，却失了防守之机。

上腹部结实的一踢，冬日战士将叉骨打飞，清出战圈，撞到了第一圈木制围栏上。

木头碎裂，木屑与红沙飞舞。死寂降临在格斗场上很久，众人瞠目。

随后，欢呼开始。

“看来你的将军并非浪得虚名。”皮尔斯赞许地点点头。

“的确。”史蒂文道，并未过分骄傲。“大人可愿一见？”

“乐意之至。”

史蒂文伸出一只手，冬日战士一路穿过尖叫欢呼的人群。百合与代币落在他双脚之前；平民与贵族女子皆歌咏着他的名；伸出双手在他经过是擦过他的肩膀。他没耸肩甩开，如史蒂文知道他经常想要的那样，因为他知道他的勇士不想吓着任何人。

在一头深色乱发之下，冬日战士是个令人侧目的英俊男人。他的双眼，如此蓝，是一种史蒂文死后才会知晓的色彩。他一刻都无法想象会忘记它们映衬着毫不掩饰的感情反射出的每种细微色彩。

皮尔斯显然不是与史蒂文有同感的人。

他接见冬日战士就如一名旅途中的权贵偶然遇见了一名异域士兵——礼貌自傲，还有的别的。

史蒂文看着他，想从他身上寻找他也许认出了眼前的这个男子的迹象，却没找到。哪怕余火一闪。

“今晚宴饮你务必到场，”皮尔斯说，“娱乐我们一番，说说你是如何拥有了那不费吹灰之力就打败了我全副武装的战士的武艺的。”

“荣幸之至，大人。”冬日战士答道。

“我亦有幸。”皮尔斯道。“我听说了你追随你的领主所建立的丰功伟绩。议院欠你份人情。”

“议院并不亏欠我什么。”冬日战士说。

皮尔斯傲慢地一挥手。“那你会出席宴会吗？”

“如您所愿，大人。”

“很好，就这么定了。”皮尔斯点头。“另外，史蒂文，请告诉我今晚你会让你的‘鎏金’露面。我不认为他是那种你非得日夜锁起来的优等性奴。”

冬日战士紧绷起身体。史蒂文温柔地摸摸他的手臂，祈祷没人注意到。“我的鎏金从不用被禁锢。”他尽可能礼貌地说。

“对他来说太暴力了？”皮尔斯大笑。“那男孩从前就有点太过胆小。”

“并没有。”史蒂文顽固道。

“请恕我失陪，领主大人，特使大人。”冬日战士抬高声音道，祈求退下的机会。史蒂文刚要同意，但皮尔斯抢先开口。

“当然，回去恪尽职守吧。请派人带我去我的房间，我和我的随从想在参加今晚的宴会之前先休息片刻。我得说朗姆洛再露面之前需要先修复他的自尊。”

冬日战士已经转身离开，速度快的就像一阵风。史蒂文将任务交代给了一个经过的仆人，然后连忙去追他。

他甚是恐惧需要刷洗城堡的每一寸，虽然他已经准备好这么做了。过去他也这么做过，很多次。他大大地松了口气，因为打开卧房的门时，发现他正愤怒地躲在房间里，铠甲的各部分在踱步间被随手丢弃。

“你在这里，感谢上帝。”

“上帝与此事毫无关系。”一片沉重的铠甲碰地一声砸在墙上，史蒂文决定插手，赶在什么东西——或什么人——被毁之前。

“巴基。”他轻哄道。“请告诉我。你受伤了吗？”

“没。”巴基直接说。“我愤怒了。”

史蒂文觉得，这的确无可厚非。

多年前，皮尔斯送给了他一个战战兢兢的男孩，一个童年充满了折磨与性扭曲、内外皆是伤痕累累的男孩。史蒂文在巴基身上发现的卓越之处本该是议院强加在他身上的那些东西。那些金色的线，以精湛的技术侵蚀入他的皮肤里，理应将他从一个普通的漂亮男孩提升成一件活生生的艺术品。

但史蒂文无法将它们视作美丽的事物。他在自己脑海里看见了那个过程，一个巴基后来告诉了他那些秘密后变得更鲜活清晰的过程。他看见巴基被下药，无助清醒地看着自己被割开，金水倒进他的皮肤里。他看见了它在日常生活中给巴基带来的不适，和他左臂上凌乱的白色伤疤——一次想从他的皮肉中挖掉那多余的饰物的失败尝试。

最后一片铠甲落地时，他同样看见了那些凸起的金线间蔓延的一片淤青。叉骨设法落下的那一击并非全无代价。

“巴基，”史蒂文柔声训诫道。“你告诉我你并未受伤。”如果这铠甲不是由安东尼设计，巴基所受伤将不只是淤青。史蒂文从前断过肋骨。那滋味可不好受。

“我说的是我安然无恙。”巴基已经从史蒂文那里学会了卖弄文字的艺术，所以每当这样的日子他就特别后悔把自己的坏习惯传给了他。

“你在搪塞。”他斥责道。

“我没有。”巴基丢给他的表情里有一点撅嘴的迹象。“确实不疼。是真的。”“这是格斗之火自己说的。”史蒂文说。“明天你就会变得尖酸刻薄、找茬发脾气。”

“如果我有此等令人不快的行径，我确定我的领主大人将会找到责打我的好借口。”他羞怯地说，那姿态无疑能把皮尔斯早早气死。

‘鎏金’是用来观赏的，不是用来听的（除非他们的主人希望），有礼、驯服，当然了，还有时时刻刻的服从。顶嘴是史蒂文在伴侣身上十分珍视的特质，但他怀疑有没有一个活着的‘鎏金’——除了巴基——曾经被允许摆脱惊恐的外壳长久到能显示出这种特质。

他同意也怀疑有多少人会将一名‘鎏金’视作伴侣。对于那些拥有者来说，他们不过是些漂亮的玩具。是地位的象征，如此而已。

“因为你当然要为一个跟你肋骨一样乌青的屁股负责。”史蒂文哼道。

“等你握着我的阴茎的时候，总有些人会声称都是我的责任的。”巴基对他露齿一笑。“而即便如此，我依旧相信事情是有解释的余地的。”

“往后坐。”史蒂文命令，巴基从命，温顺灵巧地靠在史蒂文的胸口上。他轻易地滑下去，如沉睡了般轻柔，将自己信任地交到史蒂文手里。这是一项史蒂文未曾忽略的特权。巴基也许从小被教养要顺从，这也许甚至成了他的天性，但这依旧是他托付给史蒂文而非他人的一项馈赠。他，不像其他任何人，不许使暴力命令服从。“舒服了吗？”

“是的，史蒂夫。”巴基说。有时候他会使用敬语，尊称史蒂文为‘领主大人’，或‘主人’，平日当他们的活动变得更加热烈急切的时候。就如这样的时刻，他会喊史蒂文那个没有任何一个活人能叫的名字。

“我会知道你是不是冷了。”史蒂文说。“别以为能对我藏起你的不舒适，你知道我们的规矩的。”

巴基张开眼，往旁边瞟了一眼史蒂文，温柔的笑牵动了他的嘴角。“只有你能。”他说。

“是的。”史蒂文伸手去那他放在桌子上的东西，先选择了一块泡在玫瑰花水里的亚麻布。“你唯一允许感觉到的疼痛只能是由我施予的。”

“去跟那些一直试图侵犯你领地的人说吧。”

“我以为在我允许你砍掉他们的头时，我已经表达的很清楚了。”史蒂文嘲弄回去。他温柔地用布拍打过巴基的下巴和链接，软化那些他为了致敬皮尔斯来临而留出的粗糙毛发。他不想被人当成过去的那个男孩而闻名，而是想作为现在的男人被人承认、赞赏。

史蒂文不觉得这有什么错。

“别动。”他骂道，小心地用一块圆形的香油脂肪块上的泡沫涂满巴基的脸。“如果你害我割出血，我将十分不悦。”

“我亦不愿如此。”巴基假装羞怯道，虽然他依旧顺从地任由史蒂文小心地将剃刀刃口贴在他脆弱的喉咙上，刮掉粗糙的毛发。

他们沉默地坐着，巴基背靠着史蒂文的胸口，这样那样地歪头，任由史蒂文随意摆弄，将他变得皮肤光滑，不那么让人恐惧。

他并不介意巴基在战场上展现出的形象——其实他的热血经常因他凌乱落拓的外表而唤醒。其实很简单，他自己的皮肤对粗糙十分敏感。所以，在他的同辈之人中，这已算是一项顶级消遣，根本无需火上浇油。

“他没认出我。”巴基说到，突然改变了话题，而史蒂文正清洁他脸上的残余。巴基枯坐数周焦虑着一个史蒂文觉得根本不会是问题的话题的日子一去不复返。此刻，安全地守在史蒂夫身边，他直接而率真，经常会直接分享他的心思。

而史蒂文知道这正是压在他心头的忧虑。数月来，巴基一直担忧着这一天，自从访问的消息到达开始就一直计划着、准备着……梦见与他童年的笞魔重逢可能会出现的每种情形。

他们从巧妙地安排了他与叉骨的对决以便于从开始就给巴基更好的立足点。事实上，他们俩谁都没真的以为巴基会完全没被认出来。

“我明白。”史蒂文轻声道，将剃刀放在一边。“我很遗憾。”

“为什么？我不是该高兴吗？”巴基的嗓音很轻。“他正眼看着我，却不知道我是谁。这正是我想要的，不是吗？”

史蒂文不肯定这话的真假。皮尔斯是个困扰折磨了巴基多年的人，一个在他心里近乎与魔鬼同等的存在。他是一个，不论如何，都一直占据着巴基日常思绪的大把空间的形象，而面对无法确定对他施加折磨人是否亦是如此的事实一定十分煎熬。

史蒂文不知道该说什么，通常这种情形之下经常如此。而他专注于用双手抚平巴基的伤痛；在他这样挣扎于言辞时，就提供肉体上的热情。

“你希望怎么做？”最终史蒂文问道。沉默轻轻被打破，巴基厌恶地呻吟一声，脱离了迷茫状态。

“我并不知道。”巴基承认。“我想要他认出我。看到我，知道我曾经什么，将来再不会变回去。”

“那我们就让他看到。”史蒂文同意。

“我们能吗？”巴基问道，突然很热衷。没了胡子，他看起来年轻了不少——更接近他二十六岁的年纪。虽已不是曾经那个肤若牛奶的孩子了，脸更丰盈，眼神不再空洞，但他依旧是个刚刚开始到达性感巅峰的男人。史蒂文相信，随着年龄的增长，他只会变得更加动人，他期待着有朝一日自己一觉醒来时光是看见他便会目瞪口呆。

“我们能什么，我的爱？”

“给他看。”巴基说道，倾身，一个计划飞快地在那惯于在绝境中生出决胜战略的大脑中成型。“他不是要看你的鎏金吗？”史蒂文能想象出自己脸上肯定满是怀疑。

“我不认为他有此意。”史蒂文小心地说。他不想给巴基留下自己在如此重要的事情上不赞同他的印象。

但不需多言，巴基了解史蒂文亦如史蒂文了解他。“你不同意这个想法？真的？”那只有史蒂文能看到的小心翼翼被隐藏的脆弱此刻要比记忆中任何时刻都更接近他防备的外表。

纵然开明自由，他们的关系无疑也颇具争议基础，而巴基却一心一意地想要取悦史蒂文。那让他不惜以争吵方式来表达的想法一定深深令人痛苦。

史蒂文倾身，嘴唇轻轻压上巴基光滑的脸颊上，贴着他的耳朵，低语：“哪怕你想取他的头，和议会里所有人的头，在你动手时我都将誓死维护你。”

巴基从他手里滑出，扭身面对他，以一种如今多见于战场上而非寝室中的优雅。他无声地屈膝跪下，捧起史蒂文的双手，在每个指节上印下虔诚的亲吻。

“我或需准备。”巴基说，以一名鎏金告知主人自己需求的得体礼仪遣退他。这是相互尊重环节的一部分，史蒂文恐惧许多处于巴基位置上的鎏金无法经历。巴基永远不会直接拒绝他任何事，但他有办法清楚地表达出他想做什么、不想做什么。而史蒂文的责任就是倾听，并认可。

所以他起身，一手抚过巴基凌乱的发卷。

“傍晚稍后时我会等着你。”他说。

“主人，”巴基低语道。他自信地抬起下巴，但是淡色的眼里却有一抹让史蒂夫心里发寒的领悟。“我将竭力不令您失望。”

史蒂文不应该在触碰他了，倒不是因为巴基告诉了他自己需要隐私，而是这里有个众所周知的规矩，而他比巴基他自己还要了解巴基。他需要安抚与慰藉。史蒂文提供了，先是以自己的手指，然后是以自己的嘴唇，最后是用自己的言语。

“我的爱，”他轻声说着，嘴唇依旧温柔地碰触着巴基的前额，“你若令我失望除非星子坠落行混迹于凡世。”

巴基脸上取代了恐惧的温柔笑容值得破坏了规矩。“史蒂夫，”他说着，飞快地靠向那接触，随后又微微撤身。

他被遣退。巴基需要独处为接下来的任务做好心理准备，而他的身体也需要进行例行的准备。

史蒂文又偷了最后一个轻吻，随后留下他独自平静。        

他拥有自己的房间，为了合乎规矩。他回到里面，为这场重要的宴会盛装，然后直接去大厅里监督最后的准备工作。

这栋城堡是一栋像四周延展的巨大建筑，熙熙攘攘，充满了活力与跃动。史蒂夫继承头衔的时候，他只得到了一个需要大肆修整的家园和几乎无法这样做的资源。他几乎没有几个工人，而他麾下那些人根本不愿将他们的安全或兴荣托付与他。

现在已经变好了许多。这栋城堡变成了一座值得自豪的家园，而他的人民会在有麻烦是来找他，安心地值得他珍爱关心他们。

他们的复兴令他们变成了目标，这是意料之中的事。巴基赶走了那些妄图暴力入侵的人，名扬四海。所以现在是时候由史蒂文来保护他们远离议院的干预了。

他很清楚不能毫无准备就动手——给忙着完成任务的仆人们让路。他们礼貌地向他打招呼，就如他地位要求的那样，但比起他来，他们更习惯于巴基的监督，相比之下，他就像一只小狗狗。巴基并不会虐待服侍他的人，并且得到赢得了内廷的广泛喜爱，但他有着让周围人都乐意努力迎合的高标准。比起自己更应该怎么做，史蒂文不大注意什么是合乎礼制。这也就是为什么多年前议会将巴基作为鎏金送给了他。礼制要求所有的领主在继承头衔时都要收到一个鎏金作为礼物，但史蒂文不是傻子。送给他巴基是他们既脱手了一个无法达到他们苛刻标准的鎏金又羞辱了史蒂文的手段。

锦上已添花，自觉无用。史蒂文站在华丽的壁炉边，看着火焰舞蹈，直到他的宾客开始抵达。请柬被发到了他领土的所有贵族之家，定要在皮尔斯自大的臀部下点把火。

尽显风度要比自诩系出名门更有用，当地的男男女女马上就来了。他们穿着会被史蒂文的同辈们视作粗鄙的衣服，但这些衣服显然也是他人的心爱之物，是经过精心挑选的。他们中的许多人生活在城堡的高墙之内，习惯了繁华的都市，更熟悉他们的环境，但也有从周围农田上来的男女。

到达时，史蒂文迎接了他们所有人。令他羞愧的是，他并不知道每位宾客的名字，但他努力要在夜晚结束前修正这项失误。

一小时过去了。蜜酒与葡萄酒奉上，不知几何。当第一轮黄诗告一段落时，第一位贵族开始到达。

作为称职的东道主，史蒂文也如对待其他宾客那样热情地迎接了他们。有些是孩提时代的朋友，另一些则则是对手。有些远道而来，并非受命，大多数是希望能见到皮尔斯和他的随从。

他们是最后到达的宾客，尽管他们的房间就在宫殿之内，他们的距离最近。人来人往的熙攘之声他们应该早就听见了。与会的每个人都假装未曾注意到他们的迟来。

酒过三巡，盛满佳肴的大盘奉上。宾客就坐，史蒂文在首席上对所有人致辞，感谢他们来到自己的家里，希望他们度过一个愉快的夜晚。

作为主宾，皮尔斯坐在他的左手边。而离他最近的右侧却没有座位。

相反，放着一个垫子，厚而奢华，由最昂贵的天鹅绒覆盖，饰以繁复的金线刺绣。

几乎所有的眼睛都落在了那里。

‘传统’并非在这座大厅里所经常被拥护的东西，那些坐在首席上常来的宾客已经很多年没见过这个特殊的垫子了。但他们，就如那些不经常来这栋城堡里的宾客一样，都知道它出现是干什么的。

“你的鎏金没到这里来服侍你？”皮尔斯问道，跟他的人互看了一眼。“我知道他受命于议会时就不是最顺从的生物，可我还以为在你手里的这十几年已经教给会他些规矩呢。”

史蒂文的微笑还能停留全仰仗于意志力。“我的鎏金依旧如你们将他送到我手中那日一样令人满意，大人，而这样的精美是不能急着推向完美的。另外，我一直令他分身乏术，所以他的迟到是我的过错，请，接受我的道歉。”

“无需道歉。”皮尔斯轻笑道。“我只是很高兴听到他已如愿令人满意。”

史蒂文等了片刻才明白他们谈论的根本是两回事，他强迫自己保持沉默。这是属于巴基的时刻，他不会偷走。时机未到，他必须沉住心神。

然后他运气不错，片刻后大厅的大门被推开。

他知道走进来的人是巴基。他不应该表面上不应该有什么好惊讶的了。

但已经很多年巴基未曾穿着上象征他地位的全套服饰了，史蒂文并没不会太过骄傲不承认看到他之后自己那脆弱痴傻的心漏跳了一拍。

他刮掉了胡子要感谢史蒂文的关注，倒不是说没了胡子就会令他与今早格斗的皮甲武士有太大区别。是他的姿态不一样了——并非完全的驯服，但肯定不属于一个走进战场就知道他将终结任何一个胆敢挑战他的生灵的男人。

他的深色头发梳理整齐——更长，但没有像被风刮过一样围着他的脸——装饰着闪光的金珠。它们映衬着他皮肤，一同在火光中熠熠生辉。

他全身赤裸，或者说是尽可能的赤裸，就如在暗示他的身份。扎在他腹股沟上的丝绸没提供一丁点庄重低调——事实上正相反。它将注意力引向了他的阴茎和睾丸，略过强壮的大腿面，亲密地裹住他的屁股，藏在一览无余的褶皱里。

他的乳头和肚脐上戴着金环，刺穿皮肉，史蒂文从经验得知需要时间才能痊愈。他花了片刻时间调整自己，因为他想象着巴基用两指扭捏自己的乳尖，用镶嵌着宝石的金属刺穿。

旁观一名鎏金自我准备并非禁忌，却多少有些不够得体，且他们追求完美的过程中所进行的复杂仪式也十分神秘。一名鎏金的全部价值——乃至他们所侍奉的领主——取决于他们能到达世人都不敢企及之美的巅峰能力。除此之外皆被认为不可接受，是他们自己和他们主人的耻辱。保持如此水准多要求的细节水平是令人瞠目结舌的，所以巴基初来乍到时，他曾经每日花费数小时准备自己。史蒂夫曾用了长达数月的温柔照料去减轻巴基对他那些仪式固守，并鼓励他在新家中放松下来。

现在他已经不那么恐惧自己的身体了，巴基的例行仪式也早已大大简化，他已经很多年不曾如今晚这般准备自己了。

史蒂芬有些希望能在巴基妆点自己时见证他脸上的痛苦与欢愉，但他更享受的是任想象自由翱翔的能力。

那些细小的金环并非巴基容颜的最终亮点——那些显然完美地掩饰了他征战多年所累积的各种伤疤。在珠光之下，在蜿蜒的金色残线之间，巴基在生理上展现出的精美，与他们相遇那天同等。

这个念头促使史蒂文移开视线又投向了一个完全不同的目标。

皮尔斯的表情里有某种困惑的欲念。巴基不再是曾经任由皮尔斯处置的脆弱少年了。事实上，他现在是一个高大英武的男人了，健硕的肌肉，结实的骨架。巴基能——并且已经证明了他的能力——一战便可击败这房间中的任何一个男人，而他却赤足而来，只为迷离欲眼的赞美而盛装。

史蒂文能看到那真相在皮尔斯的脸上闪现。欲念成了怒涛。他的士兵几乎也立刻明白了他折辱于一个漂亮的玩物之手。他们的震惊与羞愤甚值一观，巴基屈膝跪在那块垫子上。他现在能理解为什么巴基想要这样了——为什么这一刻在他看来比任何战场上的胜利都更甜美。过去，他曾质疑自己对巴基幸福的决心与奉献，知道没有任何底线是他不能为他跨越的，却仍害怕巴基最终请求将他的怒火烧到议院门前的那一刻。

但巴基从未要求那个，却要求了这个。兵不血刃，便得大胜，不用刀光剑影，只要他双膝一屈。

“我的美人，”史蒂文问候道，他的亲昵爱称为他们的观众而稍作修改。“你来参加，我甚悦。”

“求您，主人，”巴基低声说着，温顺地贴在史蒂夫腿上，脖子驯服地垂着，“请宽恕我的迟来。我只是希望在您尊贵的客人面前为您增光，但我怕头发里的泥土和灰尘超出预期。”

史蒂文强忍住窃笑的冲动，任自己的手指插进服帖在自己大腿上的丝滑卷发里。他必须小心不要弄乱了这些昂贵的小珠子。

“我确信大人甚是乐意与你重聚，多几分钟是不会太触怒于他的。”他和巴基双双转向皮尔斯。史蒂文表情不变，而巴基的视线抬起，透过浓密的睫毛，丰润的红唇咬在雪白的牙齿间。史蒂文深知这表情有多么的迷人。他无法想象在过去巴基会有勇气将其施加在皮尔斯身上。

他的手向下移动，直到拇指能够鼓励地抚摸过巴基的脖颈。

“的确。”皮尔斯说道。“这般远离议院的生活似乎已经因为你而变有趣了，孩子。”这话丝毫没有掩饰羞辱之意，但史蒂文知道此刻他们有优势可占。

他大笑起来，喝了一口葡萄酒，然后放低高脚杯，拿稳了让巴基喝一口。

一颗红宝石色泽的酒滴从他嘴角滑落，史蒂文抓住他的下巴，以指尖将其捕获。巴基殷勤地张开嘴，在史蒂文用占了酒液的手指滑过他的舌尖时，淫靡地吮去。

“我并没看到这里有小孩，大人。”他说道，声音降低到他的阴茎都颤动了。“我相信，你的士兵也没看到。”

叉骨愤怒地抿紧嘴唇。他，毫无疑问，非常想重申他的支配地位，挽救他的荣誉，通过将巴基强压在身下。史蒂文黑暗的那面几乎想看他试试看。上个以让他感觉不悦的态度碰触巴基的人发现自己的阴茎与身体分离后被强行暴力塞进了他的喉咙里。他无法想象叉骨不配一段相同的命运。

皮尔斯并未如他的手下那般立刻上钩，只是微微歪了下头。“的确，请原谅我的口误。”

“无需客气，大人。”巴基说道，声音大得全部来宾都能听到。“即使是一位如您这般的伟人偶尔也必发现自己受挫于凡人的那些小缺点。”

“不外是我们的天性。”皮尔斯赞同道。“我们必须戒备我们呀容易犯错的肉体的危险。”

史蒂文小心翼翼地用一只手切开自己的肉，确保在巴基与他的敌人‘你来我往’时与他保持接触。当肉皮足够小了，他将它们拿在手里，一次喂给巴基一小口。

“真奇怪，”叉骨开口道，“你选择去伺候本该用来服侍你的人。”

听见这样露骨的挑衅，房间里的很多人都屏住了呼吸。史蒂文不允许自己的脾气有所动。

“你说奇怪？恐怕我们得各自保留不同意见。你的大人将这个鎏金送给我随意使用，不是吗？”

皮尔斯歪过头，但这次还是叉骨答话。“所以你就把他当宠物骄纵？”

“我有权。”史蒂文说道，此刻嗓音里已经带上了怒意，“随心所欲对待他。如果我要求温顺，他便这般顺从于我——”巴基几乎靠在史蒂夫的手里咕噜了。“如果我血液沸腾了，向他要求更多不同的运动，我的需求根本无需开口便会得到满足。”

他对着巴基乳头上穿刺的一个小金环残酷地一扭，巴基应和的叫声在因他们表演而陷入沉寂的房间里回荡。就在此刻，巴基的大腿分开，粗厚的阴茎抵着狭窄的丝绸。他仍然必须要看史蒂夫——他的注意力之前集中在这场盛宴的目标人物上。随着事态的发展，皮尔斯似乎变得越来越不悦了。

“所以你就尽职尽责做了这个小砸碎的主人。”叉骨嘲弄道。“所以，你在派他去为你征战沙场之前或之后鸡奸他吗？”

“实际上，二者皆非。”史蒂文平静道，那平静只源于巴基手握着他小腿的感觉。若非受制于人，他犯下坏若干条作为东道主不可犯下的错误。“我无需进入他的身体才能支配他。”

“若能取悦我的主人，”巴基说道，以着博学者的谨慎态度，“他也许会允许我有幸提供给他尊贵的客人我于战场之上而非床第之间的表演？”

有些人就坐，一位来拜访的领主呛了一口酒，努力忍住不要笑。史蒂文理解他的立场，而叉骨脸上泛滥的红潮已如巴基所跪的软垫一样鲜艳。

“我的本性里绝无驯服二字。”叉骨冷酷道。

“我亦没有。”巴基回答。“而今日，你我二人皆已为他人屈膝。”

“你是鎏金。”皮尔斯终于再次开口。“你非为争辩而生。侍人既为你命，你当从命。”

“理当从命。”史蒂文同意。“大人，我总是深感痛楚，您从未，啧，将来亦享受不到与一个可肩负杀伐重任却选择臣服于你脚边的人结合的愉悦与骄傲。一个自愿臣服之人足以抵得上一百个被铁链所缚之人，您说不是吗？”

皮尔斯小心地看了眼巴基，越过史蒂文的膝盖，他所做的眼神接触直接得近乎无耻。“显然我必须同意。”他优雅地说道。“你是个幸运之人，领主大人，能获此珍宝。”

“我的幸运源自您的慷慨，大人。”史蒂文说道，确保皮尔斯看着他，而非巴基。“是您所拥有的远见卓识在议会未玷污盛名之时给我送来了一个顽固、病弱又不服管束的鎏金换取了彻底的臣服……人们只能臆测多年来您一直以乐善好施之心守望着我和我的领地。”

房间里没一个人将这番评论错当作恭维，但也没人进一步发表看法。

史蒂文继续从他的盘子里喂巴基，而巴基则无羞耻地吸引那些从前只知他是他们领主最伟大的资产的男男女女的注意力来自我满足。

史蒂文能感觉到他们紧密环绕护卫在他们四周，而当皮尔斯和他的人早早起身离席去准备明早启程离去时，他们的离席迎来的是一阵安心的叹息和迅速开始的更友善的闲聊。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”史蒂文轻声询问巴基，残羹剩菜被清理走，乐器的声响开始渐大。

“我比以往任何一刻都觉得满足，主人。”巴基回答道。

史蒂文点点头，未再言语。此刻皮尔斯已经离开，他可以坐到桌上任何一个他所选的位置上，但他似乎，就像他说的，很满足，所以史蒂文也任自己沉溺于有他在身侧的感觉里。

长夜未央，而他拒绝让自己享受过早离席的奢侈，直到客人们开始唱歌跳舞。葡萄美酒继续流淌，他想象着他们将不止一人踩着石板路头晕目眩地走进晨光里。

他并不羡慕他们。

终于，巴基的手滑进他的手里。“若能取悦您，我的主人。”他说道，再一次以如此之少的字眼便表达清楚了自己的欲望。

“当然。”史蒂文说道，允许巴基领他离开房间。没人会注意到他们，所以他们去了巴基的套房。

“到床上去。”门刚一合上，史蒂文便粗暴地说道，一把将巴基推向房间中央。

巴基没有回答，反而热切地来到他被命令的位置上。他仰卧躺好，手腕和脚踝都期待地张开。

史蒂文并未进一步浪费时间捆绑他，只是将力量与致命优雅与无助交给了丝绸绳索坚韧亦柔软的抓握。

巴基哀声呻吟，因为被剥夺了亲手为史蒂文宽衣的愉悦感，眼睑低垂，看着衣物被胡乱扯掉，直到史蒂文终于爬上床，全身赤裸，坚硬到疼痛。

“我原本以为你不可能更美丽了，”他敬畏地低语着。“可，你有一次愚弄了我。”

“我的领主如果希望，我愿每日如此为您装扮。”巴基说道，屏息而急切，拉紧肌肉，对抗禁锢，游走在期待与不适之间。

“我并非再说你的身体需求，”史蒂文说着，扯开那片诱惑的薄丝，丢到一旁，“虽然你依旧动人得如太阳之于月亮。”知道他仍然能令那金色脸颊染上一抹绯红让人满足。也许他并非完全无力对抗巴基对他施展魔法。“不，我谈及的是你的双眼驱散了阴霾闪烁着活力与生气的样子。这让我伤心于并非是我给你带来你渴求已久结局，但言语无法表达我的欢欣之情对，你终于寻找到了这结局。”

巴基讶异地抬头看向他。“我所有的欢乐皆来自于您。”他说道，赤裸的诚实偷走了史蒂文的呼吸。他试图从巴基那里将其夺回，以双唇，用舌头分开巴基急切的嘴唇。他的滋味一如美酒与甜果，就像史蒂文苛求的双手下早已被弄凌乱的金粉。

那痕迹横陈在巴基的皮肤之上，告知世人他已被他甘愿臣服的双手所触碰，以一种那些邪恶的金色伤疤永远无法匹敌的方式将他标记为史蒂文所有。

他抬手抓紧巴基绷紧的阴茎，然后放低身体直到自己置身于那两条分开的长腿之间。他可以将自己的重量至于此地，压住巴基的腰胯，然后按自己的步调将他带向迷醉的边缘。

巴基无助地蠕动，亮出喉咙，胸膛起伏，史蒂文用嘴唇包裹住他的阴茎头，夸张地吸吮。他慷慨地给予那紧绷的皮肉自己的舌面，又允许自己的牙齿轻柔地刮擦过敏感的皮肤。巴基哀叫时，汗水聚集进他胸骨上窝，史蒂文也许应该将注意力转向长刃，然后是睾丸。可，直到此刻，他仍然不疾不徐，用舌头品尝着他的滋味。

是巴基先将史蒂文含进嘴里，那时他们尚年幼，而在之后，当他的心神从天堂的云雾中归来后，史蒂文惊讶于一个目的为掌控且时常代表羞辱的行为能将如此强大的力量置于被掌控者之手。

巴基曾向他展示过，更丰富的经验，以超出史蒂文想象的欢愉方式。他们的初夜是一场各种意义上的纵情探索，有愉悦，亦有不悦，当史蒂文表达希望以相同的方式取悦他时，巴基深感震惊。在那一夜之前，巴基从没有过情人，亦没有用阴茎感受过别人的唇口，尽管他受训多年。他从不认为（自己）有可能自愿臣服于他人而非被要求，而现在，他自愿臣服，以近乎狂热的渴望。

他发出的声音甜美至极，史蒂文固顶住他的腰胯，从容不破、不疾不徐，吸吮肿胀的顶端，舌头沿着柱身上蔓延的粗大血管上下挑逗。巴基这里特别敏感，史蒂文威胁着用牙齿戏弄那些脆弱的皮肉时，他会低语呜咽。

他当开始在他身下颤抖崩溃时，史蒂文进一步将他含进嘴里，放松喉咙，直到巴基塞满他的口腔，将他撑开。

巴基对史蒂文这样做时，永远看起来淫秽而美丽，所以他希望这景象对巴基能一如对他来说一样肉欲。从他眼皮缝隙里的水光来看，史蒂文觉得也许是的，他伸手到巴基的大开的两腿间，为的是用力按住他睾丸后的那个点。

巴基哭叫挣扎，却无法操进史蒂文嘴里，抑或逃离这甜蜜的酷刑。他的束缚紧紧约束，即使是对抗他的力量。

“哦，史蒂夫，史蒂夫……求你。让我射，求您……”他祈求道，无羞于自己的欲念，对史蒂夫给予他的这些感官感觉门户大开。

“如果能取悦你（您）。”史蒂文低语道，无意在今夜延长他的欢愉。

巴基的双眼充满痛苦的泪水，他拉扯着绑缚了他的绒布绳索。“都愿意。”他祈求道。“为了你，都愿意。”

“亦为了你。”史蒂文承诺。“为了你。任何事。为我高潮，亲爱的。”他命令，重新将巴基含进嘴里，伸手突然扯了下他乳头上的穿刺物。

巴基遵从命令，彻底崩溃，身体在绳索的束缚下抽搐，尖叫着在史蒂文舌头上倾泻而出。

史蒂文未允许他彻底放松下来，直到巴基终于屈从于眼泪，他的阴茎肿胀，请求史蒂文让它离开他的唇口。稍后，等他再逼苦巴基时，他会用那块薄丝在他的阴茎上扎一个蝴蝶结，然后他会骑上它直到巴基忘了自己的名字和开口说离开他的能力。

到那时，史蒂文打算要慢慢来——慢慢向他展示他们在宴会厅里所谈论过的一切。然后膜拜那具身躯，它原本被送予他作取乐只用，由一个无权这样做的人，却被最纯洁珍贵的灵魂托付于他收藏。

巴基已选择来到这里，史蒂文亦将以他对他熟知的每种方式向他明确表达自己的谢意。


End file.
